


A Little Spontaneity Never Hurts

by starrynightwrt



Series: A Very Ghamdan Christmas Festivity [3]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 2000 words of me not being able to write properly, Fluffember 2019, M/M, ghamdan being adorable dumbasses, i clearly have no idea how to skate haha, im so sorry, someone teach me to write properly, this is just me rambling, yes this thing have no consistency whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: “This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t drag me out for a fucking ice skating!”
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Series: A Very Ghamdan Christmas Festivity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Little Spontaneity Never Hurts

  
  
  


“Morning, Ghani Zulham,” Ghani was barely awake, but could feel a soft kiss being planted on top of his head, “Merry Christmas.”

Ghani had been spending the night sleeping on Ganda’s chest because even his thousand dollar bed couldn’t beat the comfort that Ganda Hamdan had to offer. Ganda had his arm wrapped around Ghani’s shoulder, keeping the younger man warm the entire night -- something Ghani was rather fond of. Ghani was hesitant to wake up -- the hint of cold air nipping at Ghani’s toes only made him want to stay in bed even longer as he shifted his legs closer to Ganda’s, tangling them.

“It’s snowing,” Ganda whispered, his eyes looking out the big curtainless window, “we should go out and do something.”

Ghani opened his eyes, meeting Ganda’s weirdly bright gaze -- how did he manage to look so jolly at 6 AM on a winter? -- before closing his eyes back and burying his face deeper on Ganda sweater, just noticing the distinct smell of a new fabric since the sweater was a Christmas gift given by Ghani last night. There was no way he was leaving this spot any time soon.

“Ghani, c’mon,” Ganda ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, “it’s Christmas, we’re not supposed to sleep on Christmas morning.”

“Says who?” Ghani voice was raspy, muffled by the fabric of Ganda’s sweater, followed by a soft yawn.

Ganda sighed, he knew trying to wake Ghani up was no piece of cake, especially on a cold winter like this, if it was up to Ghani, they would be spending the rest of December cuddled up in a bed like this, which was not a bad thing at all, but it was snowing for the first time this month, and the child inside Ganda really wanted to play outside and throw himself into a pile of snow.

“Ghani.”

No answer.

“Ghani, wake up.”

No answer.

“I’ll make breakfast.”

There was a visible shift on Ganda’s chest. This ought to get him to wake up.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

This earned a quick answer from Ghani; “your special omelet -- on a loaf of wheat bread.”

Ganda raised an eyebrow, “well, that’s not very festive, is it? I was thinking more of a cinnamon bread or bread pudding?”

Ghani looked up, unamused, “you asked.”

“Okay, fine,” Ganda smiled, “now go take a shower, while I cook up some eggs.”

“Just 5 more minutes,” Ghani closed his eyelids once more -- but before he could tuck himself back in, Ganda already shifted away from under his head.

“Now.”

“Alright fine.”

Ganda watched in amusement as Ghani dragged his steps to the bathroom, muttering curses under his breath.

…

Ganda had Ghani’s records player playing the classic Michael Buble album in the background. As he fiddled with the eggs in the kitchen, he couldn’t help but sway and dance a little to the soft jazzy tunes of Winter Wonderland, he even sang along at some points, enjoying himself in what he considered to be the most relaxing activity ever; cooking.

“You should dance more.”

Ganda almost dropped the steaming hot pan in his hand, startled by the sudden comment coming from the kitchen opening. Apparently, Ghani had been standing there -- in his bathrobe, need Ganda add -- for quite some time, watching Ganda move to the rhythm of the Christmas songs and finding it the most adorable thing ever.

“You look adorable when you dance, darling.”

Ganda’s cheeks grew warmer and warmer. Being complimented by Ghani Zulham was one thing, but being complimented by Ghani Zulham in a bathrobe with hair still dripping wet almost got him planning his own funeral. And the pet name in the end only made it harder for Ganda to catch a breath.

Ganda tried to keep his composure, “put on some clothes, breakfast almost ready.”

  
  


“What if,” Ghani made his way closer to Ganda, walking all slow and flirty, he took a stand next to Ganda, cutting the distance between them to the point where Ganda almost got drunk on the smell of soap lingering in his skin, “I have breakfast like this -- I keep the robe or not, for you.”

The older man closed his eyes, still maintaining his stoic demeanor, “what do you mean ‘or not’?”

“You know,” Ghani was dangerously close to Ganda who was only an inch away from breaking apart, clearly was having way too many fun teasing him, “I could leave the robe, and have breakfast -- well -- without anything on?”

“Keep the robe!” Ganda broke, his sudden instruction mixing with the sound of him choking on his breath. He coughed, before repeating his words in a much more composed manner, “keep the robe.”

Ghani's lips graced a smug smile of victory.

…

While doing the dishes, Ganda had his eyes bewitched by the sight in front of him. The entire landscape that was framed by the kitchen window caught Ganda’s eyes with such beauty. The field outside was covered in a fluffy white blanket that made the child inside him jump in such excitement. He then noticed that the lake behind the cabin had turned frozen over the night. This gave him an idea; a great idea as it seemed at the moment.

“Ghani,” he called as he put the last fork down on the drying tray after rinsing it with water.

A now-dressed-Ghani replied from the couch, “yes?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have any pair of skates here in the cabin, right?”

“I think there are some of my dad’s old pairs in the garage,” Ghani answered without putting too much thought into it, head still focused on the TV, Home Alone 2 was playing on one of the local channels, “why?”

Ganda didn’t think that he would earn such an answer since he was just shooting a shot in the dark. He turned around, eyes all excited, his face practically beaming, “let’s go ice skating.”

“No.”

The answer was expected.

“Oh c’mon, the lake is frozen -- besides, we’re not gonna spend the day tucked up in front of the TV are we?”

“Really, Ganda, what’s so wrong with being indoors?”

“Nothing, it’s just-” Ganda’s fingers fidget with a napkin, “we drove all the way up here yesterday, we could’ve just stayed in your apartment if you just wanna watch TV.”

“Do you even know how to skate?”

“Of course! Wait, you don’t?”

Ghani finally turned to Ganda who was now leaning against the kitchen counter, “do I look like I know how to skate?”

“I’ll teach you. C’mon, it’s not that hard.”

“No.”

“Ghani,” his tone was almost begging, “please.”

Looking directly at Ganda only made it harder for Ghani to say no now, with those big eyes and pouting lips, how could he bring himself to deny him of anything.

“Please?”

“Fine.”

…

As unamused as he was, Ghani couldn’t help but marvel at the sight before him. Lines of trees covered in thick snow, the planes surrounding the lake looking like fluffy white cushions, even the lake itself had turned into something so beautiful he couldn’t quite describe. It almost looked like an unfinished painting, where you can see the outlines of every single thing that was meant to be there, but there were still some things left to your imagination; a wonder land. After finishing putting on his skates on the back porch, Ghani walked down the cleared path that led to the lake behind the cabin with such careful steps and Ganda couldn’t help but giggle at this.

“You look like a duckling!” Ganda shouted from the edge of the lake, already standing with his skates on, “or a crab!”

“You make fun of me one more time-” Ghani didn’t even get to finish his sentence.

“Okay-okay, I’m sorry,” Ganda reached out his hand, “come here.”

Ghani took the older boy's hand, hesitant to step into the ice.

“Just one foot at a time, slowly.”

Ganda’s tone was calm, easing Ghani who was afraid to take a step forward.

“I’m not gonna let you go.”

Ghani placed his right foot on the surface of the ice, then followed by the left one. His hand was clutching the sleeves of Ganda’s coat rather firmly, adjusting to the slippery surface, but, alas, he managed to stand up in the ice.

“Look at that!” Ganda cheered, “you’re standing up”

Ghani was smiling rather proudly at himself, still couldn’t believe he was standing on the ice with a pair of skates. But, now, the thing was, he was afraid as heck to move.

“Okay, here’s where it gets a little bit tricky,” Ganda slipped his hands down and placing down around Ghani’s waist, as if they were about to do some sort of waltz, “just follow my lead and don’t hesitate.”

Ganda started skating backward slowly. At first, Ghani had a hard time keeping his feet from wobbling on the slippery surface but Ganda’s hold of him was enough to keep him from tumbling over. After a few minutes, Ghani had managed to keep his feet steady and follow Ganda’s motion as they skate hand-in-hand around the lake. 

“I’m skating,” Ghani said in amazement, “I’m skating, Ganda!”

Ganda couldn’t help but beam -- Ghani was a grown-ass man, a successful CEO with enough money to buy a freakin building if wanted to, and watching him being amazed by such a mundane thing was just a wonder he never wanted to miss.

“I told you it’s gonna be fun.”

The younger man smiled shyly.

“I wanna try skating by myself.”

“Are you sure?”

Ghani replied with an excited nod.

Ganda once again skated backward, but now he let go of Ghani’s hand. A few seconds later, Ghani was standing on his own two feet, with nothing to hold on to, a couple of meters away from Ganda.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Ghani drew in a long breath. _Don’t hesitate_ , Ganda’s voice echoed in his head. He let go of his breath, a thin white smoke hanging a few inches from his face. 

Unfortunately-

Unfortunately, Ghani was a tad bit too excited and put a little too much thrust into it. He skated for a meter before losing control of his feet, stumbling on his steps, and falling down.

…

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t drag me out for a fucking ice skating!” Ghani yelled before wincing in pain from moving his fractured left arm which was only being held steady with a makeshift sling from Ganda’s scarf. They were both sitting on the edge of an ER bed while waiting for a doctor to attend to them.

“Well, who’s idea was it for you to start skating by yourself?” Ganda replied in an equally high tone.

“You knew I wasn’t ready and you encouraged it anyway!”

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry about that?!”

Ghani went silent.

“I’m sorry Ghani, I genuinely am! I probably shouldn’t have dragged you out for skating -- it was stupid and childish. But I was just only looking for a fun thing to do together, I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt, okay. I feel bad, I really do.”

Ganda almost burst into tears conveying his words, his face flushed red from yelling in such emotions. He looked genuinely worried and of course, he felt guilty for what happened. But, he really didn’t think that Ghani would just pin all the blame on him with such tones.

“I shouldn’t have yelled,” Ghani lowered his voice, he placed his hand on Ganda’s knee, trying to calm his boyfriend down, his rage fading to guilt, “I’m sorry, too.”

“It’s not your fault I got hurt, you were just trying to do something fun,” he resumed, “I just- I’m not the kind of person who does these things, you know? Sometimes I put too much thought into even the simplest stuff. I was too afraid to get hurt”

Ganda took a hold of Ghani’s right hand.

“But I guess breaking an arm doesn’t mean the end of the world, right?” Ghani rested his head on Ganda’s shoulder, “since we got together, I tried to find comfort in the occasional spontaneity of your actions, Ganda. Because sometimes, your crazy ideas, led to the most fun I ever had in my life. Thank you for that.”

“You did look like you were having so much fun,” Ganda recalled to joy on Ghani’s face when they were skating together.

“Yeah, all that, because of you.”

…

It was never the plan for both Ghani and Ganda to spend Christmas at an ER, but then again, Ghani had also never planned to meet Ganda and fall in love instantly a year ago. This made Ghani think, maybe a little spontaneity never hurts (as long as you have enough morphine to numb the fracture on your arm).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
